


The Thrill of Victory

by Sed



Category: Tron (1982), Tron (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sed/pseuds/Sed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan, Kevin, and Lora after they return from breaking into Encom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thrill of Victory

**Author's Note:**

> There is no dialogue in this story.

Maybe it was the rush of success—the surge of adrenaline making them all laugh and cheer explosively as they tumbled out of Lora’s van and into the closed arcade. Flynn unlocked the doors and nearly fell through them, stopping himself only by falling onto a game cabinet. The paper in his hand had been wrinkled and bent from too much handling, and he gently smoothed it over the flat side of the cabinet before folding it again and stuffing it into his back pocket.  
  
They laughed their way upstairs, all three fighting gravity and still riding the high of their first adventure together. Flynn kept cheering like a lunatic, and Lora was all smiles. Alan watched his girlfriend link hands with her ex while he spun her around, eventually hugging her tight, wrapping his arms around her slender shoulders. When he pulled away he kissed her, and for a moment Alan wasn’t sure what to think. He felt like he should have been angry, but instead he just felt… _hard._ Lora ripped her mouth away from Flynn’s and turned to Alan, eyes wide and searching for a reaction. Alan stared back at her, then looked at Flynn’s impish grin and reached for them both. He pulled first Lora, then Flynn into a kiss, taking a bit longer with Flynn, just to make sure he _knew_. He had to wrestle the other man’s tongue, and the kiss ended with a bite to his own lip that only made it that much harder not to dive back in again.  
  
Lora was watching them both, her eyes dark and dilated as she took in the show. Alan looked between them and placed a hand on each, gently pushing them together. He watched Flynn slide his tongue over Lora’s lips, tasting her, tasting Alan on her, and then he let go. Their bodies moved together and Alan watched, one hand stroking his cock through his pants, and the other circling one peaked nipple through Lora’s shirt. He brought that hand lower, letting his thumb and pinky caress both of them through their pants, and then slipped behind Lora, taking that same hand and sliding it down, past fabric and skin, to feel just how much she was enjoying herself. His fingers reached slick heat and he pressed against her clit, making her mewl into Flynn’s mouth and wiggle her hips. Alan pulled Flynn away and claimed his own kiss over Lora’s shoulder, still rubbing and making her pant between them. Flynn was reaching for his own zipper, and a moment later he had himself in hand, with Lora assisting eagerly. Alan followed suit shortly thereafter, and then Lora was tugging at her zipper, pulling her pants down over Alan’s hand and letting them bunch at the top of her thighs. Flynn pushed back from both of them and came around to kneel next to them as Alan spun Lora around, plunging his tongue into her mouth and nipping at her lower lip as Flynn had done. He felt a hot tongue on the side of his cock, and looked down to see Flynn there, staring up at him as he wrapped his lips around the shaft and slid them back and forth from top to bottom, tongue wriggling invisibly between, making Alan groan from both the sight and the sensation. Flynn moved on to Lora and Alan held his breath as he watched that same tongue slip between her legs, darting in and out and making her shiver with each caress. She could only spread her legs so far with the pants gathered at the middle of her thighs, but she tried, and Flynn pressed his whole mouth against her mound, his tongue disappearing inside her.  
  
While Flynn worked Alan busied himself removing first Lora’s shirt, and then unbuttoning his own. He bent down to cup her breasts and wrap his lips around one hard nipple. Flynn switched back to sucking Alan’s cock, making him breathe hard against Lora’s sensitive skin, and then they were suddenly all moving apart from one another, with Flynn still kneeling, his own cock out and standing thick and hard against his stomach. He stood and divested himself of his shirt and pants, kicking off his boxers when they caught on his ankles. Lora bent down to remove her pants, and Flynn came up behind her, sliding into her quickly while Lora laughed breathlessly and gasped in pleasure, and thrusting a few times before pulling back out again. Alan strode over to Flynn and grabbed his neck, gripping just hard enough to make him wince, and pushed him back down to his knees. Flynn took Alan’s cock in his mouth without any hesitation, swallowing it to the base and sucking hard—he’d definitely had practice. Alan watched Lora kick off the last leg of her pants and drop to her knees beside Flynn, who pulled away to give her room and watched approvingly as she mirrored his efforts. Then they each took a side, tongues and lips sliding along Alan’s shaft, slipping over the head with wet sounds that made Alan want to come right then and there. They looked up at him, and Alan carefully pushed first Flynn, then Lora down over the head of his cock, making them each take him deep before pulling both away and stepping back to the couch, or whatever the legless piece of furniture was meant to pass for.  
  
He sat back and beckoned for Lora, inviting her to straddle him. He kissed her and swept his tongue over her breasts when she sat up, before motioning for her to turn around. She lowered herself onto his cock, moaning and squeezing around him as he filled her, and he couldn’t stop himself from thrusting once, twice, just savoring the sensation of her slick heat around him. Flynn was there seconds later, stroking himself and already kneeling to join them. Alan pinched Lora’s nipples and rolled them between his fingers, and Flynn took the opportunity to flick his tongue over each before he pressed the head of his cock against Alan’s shaft, rubbing for a moment and making sounds that tempted Alan to flip them all over and pull out of Lora to fuck Flynn. Then Lora gasped, and Alan could feel the pressure of Flynn’s cock sliding in next to his. The look of sincere concentration on Flynn’s face, the sweat on his brow, the way he bit his lip—it made Alan ache straight down to his groin. He reached between Lora’s legs again, rubbing her to help ease the way. When Flynn was fully inside he braced his arms on the back of the couch, next to Alan’s shoulders, and waited. A minute or so later and Lora nodded, wrapping her legs around Flynn’s waist and digging her fingers into Alan’s thighs as the two of them pushed up and into her; slowly at first, and then Flynn stopped bothering to hold back. Alan barely had to move once Flynn really got going. He reached forward and pulled him into a kiss around Lora’s side, snapping his hips just enough to throw off Flynn’s rhythm and make him try that much harder to get it back.  
  
Lora was writhing between them, begging wordlessly and clawing at Alan’s skin. Her thighs tightened, making Flynn gasp, and her whole body quivered as she came; Flynn wasn’t far behind. Alan could feel the splash of warmth over his cock, and he watched Flynn’s closed eyes and open mouth as he gasped and cried out before going still. Alan was last, and he fought to keep his eyes open as he came, watching Flynn and feeling Lora squeeze him, encouraging him and welcoming everything he had to give.  
  
When it was over Flynn slid down onto the floor, and Lora lifted herself slowly, flopping down on the other side of the couch; Alan could already see the wet stain forming below her, probably soaking Flynn’s blankets—not that they were in great shape to begin with. He let his head fall back against the couch and closed his eyes, only to snap back to attention when he felt Flynn’s tongue on him, licking carefully along the length of his spent cock, making him twitch and spasm from a bit too much stimulation. Alan looked down over the edge of the couch and saw that the man was already hard again. He turned to Lora with a sigh, but she just shrugged.


End file.
